Catastrophe Unjaded
by Viburnum
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MOVIE THREE AND ALL — What if the decepticons did get their way...would it last or...


**Catastrophe Unjaded  
>Chapter I<strong>  
>Out of Beginning<p>

They are autonomous robotic organisms; as they are organisms they were preferable with emotions, however, emotions are dangerous things. Too. I knew this for the longest time that sentience does not exclude sentimentality and robustness cannot cancel romantic longings. Yet romantic longings can also be perverse and persevere with that perverseness.

I'd known many things for the longest of times though they say I am young. Youth is but an era and eras can understand if not tuned to be wiser. When I think of eras I think of cars — those perfect cars that looked perfect because they were persevered and came from a different era. They were showcased in a lovely hollow room and people could inspect their designs their performance charts and their need for maintenance. They looked lovely but they were also quite out of sync, as you may say, to the real world. They were just there and did not go anywhere else. They had no destination. They were slaves of beauty. In a way: They were slaves of beauty.

How could I negatively think about my work like this? It has no place; I should try to keep a fonder memory. But the cynicism interrupts. I wanted to use those cars at times. Let them out of their pens. Now cars do not really matter. But for some reason they matter to me. A lot. Maybe, this is my version of a fonder memory. And those autonomous robotic organisms — where they too trapped in their vestibules of cynical, "fonder" memories? I cannot say definitely. I cannot say much about them. Some of them are getting what they want. So, I think they have preferred to be optimistic. But does that make them fonder? And do they have any cynicisms? If they did do they blast away with their weapons never caring of how those cynicisms were formed? I did not only wish to think of them as a violent race. However, they were too much like _us_. Thus they _could be_ a violent race. Thus they should not think they are better or stronger or wiser.

They were mortals just like us.

…And there was a four hour sleep rule…in fact some days it was six…though it only scaled on that. The alarm went off and it was the sound of the police car — an ambulance even — how contradictory; how ironic — these did not truly signify emergency or health issues on the risk. These were conditions. These were enforced narcotics.

This was a dormitory of twenty women. On bunk beds. We all had common bathrooms. We were not allowed to use those bathrooms during work hours. And our off hours we were returned here. Off hours come late and we are only allowed a maximum break of fifteen minutes. If you over exceed that then you are given electric shots. You are made to feel that you did something wrong. You can cry and yell but that does not excuse you from this. You are to be made to realize you did a mistake when there was none. And you are taught your place when there is none.

I could not sleep. I was thinking too much. I was feeling angry. I was feeling sad. They allowed us breakfast. But that was also fifteen minutes. Today it was porridge out of the Jane Eyre experience. Many people ate. I did not. I cannot eat. Eat something that was made as an excuse. Made with force.

" Carly honey, you gotta eat…" Tess keeps on telling me like a mom, " You know you'll only get to eat after the wee hours in the night next and none of this food could satisfy a chihuahua."

" Does it matter?"

" Carly it does matter. You know what'll happen if you don't do your work. They'll hurt you."

" I miss Sam."

" That was part of a better life."

Tess warns me with her eyes, " But Tess…"

" Dear, no buts; take it from me. You're better off not thinking about him."

" I wanna know if he's still alive."

" Well, he might be…" she speaks with that doubt.

" I want to know what's he doing."

" Hopefully, honey, not doing what we are."

The alarm goes off again. Time to suit up.

Time to get to Cybertron.

As we are walking through I notice the bastard smiling at the end of the corridor. Dressed nicely. So many glared at him but the decepticons that served as guards are ever so keen to reduce our population.

" Carly, looking good."

" Who is this man?" Tess asked as she cringed looking at his expensive clothes and good appearance.

" One of the bastards that helped him win." I snarled, my teeth biting my lip. I wish I could attack him. Tear him limb from limb. Tissue from Tissue.

" A traitor!" Tess hissed and made fists.

I did not reply back to the bastard but walked along with Tess. I could hear him sigh and in a moment a decepticon was blocking our path. The others passed by with worried glances or curiosity or sad indifference.

" C'mon Carly is that a way to treat an old friend?"

" Traitor!" Tiss yelled and immediately was grabbed by the decepticon.

" I don't need her…make that slave get to work." The bastard was too cool and Tess was pushed along the line and I saw her go with glancing at me.

" Carly, you are supposed to come with me."

" I'm not going anywhere." I glared at him, " Unlike you Gould I need to get to Cybertron to fix a foundation."

" You need to be so strictly formal?" he smiled, " Weren't we close once?"

" _Once_, now that _once_ is_ gone_. You can only trick me_ once_…" I accentuated with a coolness of my own, " I do not find the company of a traitor to be amusing."

The smile was gone, " I've come to help you."

" Please, you've already helped me enough." And I looked at the tunnel ahead, " You and your father has helped humanity so much that any more of your aid will bring us a bit closer to a mass burial."

Then he was close, " Carly stop it."

" I need to get to work Gould…stop bothering me…" I distanced myself and he blocked my path.

" You are working with me."

" Oh really?" I squealed in mocking delight then gave a blank face, " I don't think so."

" You are to be transported and that is what the higher ups said."

" I am not going. I am not leaving my friends."

" As if the higher ups care."

" What do you need me for?"

The bastard was smiling, " Have I ever said that I did not require your help Carly?"

" Forget it." I was fuming, " I will never help you."

" But it's the assigned job."

" Go hit your head on a wall." I glared at him.

" Carly, these terms are nonnegotiable; you have to come with me."

" Said one slave to another." I could not stop being antagonistic to him. Wasn't it obvious? This poor excuse of a human being had messed us over. And he didn't' feel raw about it at all instead he looked snug in his suit and powered up for business-as-usual and I was getting sick of this philosophy of his that he needed to live and that whatever he was doing was peachy. I just wanted this guy to know what an imperfect, selfish idiot he was.

" Yeah, but I am a live Carly. You cannot say the same for Sam right?"

In a moment I felt a decepticon hit me and I saw Gould on the ground clutching his face. Punching him felt good. No matter what the repercussions. Gould looked at me, " Well, just bring her along."

" I hate you Gould. Let's make that clear." I sipt out at him and he just tenses up and looks coldly, " And yeah Sam is not a slave. If he's alive he's free and if he's dead he died with honour in battle. Not like you a pet to a bunch of mechanical stick figures!"

The deception growled and almost dug in too deep into my skin, " Cut that out you moron!"

" Hey." Gould came in, " I need her unharmed." And with the same coolness walked on with me.

Gould's building was still one of the architectural masterpieces left around with its large towers that imitated the castles of long ago and its sepia-like exterior. The glass windows were unscathed unlike many places that were surrounding it. Many of the buildings were turned into the slave quarters and were thus reshaped like prisons. Others were left in their derelict, devastated and forlorn states were rogue animals occupied and at times hungry vultures. After getting in through the guarded doors (with all the decepticon sentries and maximum security authorizations) we were led into a calmer zone resembling all those vacation spots that people went to, to forget of their hectic work lives in the good old days. There were rich wooden shelves with untarnished books, desks with vintage Victorian crafting and of course sofas of pure crisp colours and all those cottons and silks you'd like to just lay upon and dream. Despite these lavish surroundings I was angered that Gould lived in luxury while people lived in places that looked like hospitalized slums or correction institutes. I think he felt my blank stare of indignation. But he had developed this very feasible coolness that made criticisms and admonishments bounce off. Or, at least not give surface to a reaction.

" Do you want some coffee Carly?"

" No thank you." I mocked his courtesy but he ignored this and took a seat.

" At least sit down."

" No."

I looked away from him and walked to near the window. My whole form felt misery. The city was in ruins and I was in the VIP lounge 'protected' from it.

I felt something grab my hand, " What do you think you are doing?"

" Looking…" I took my arm out of his hand and gave him a stern gaze, " I value my existence for it has significance to others unlike yours."

Gould just looked shocked. Then he just looked oddly, " I wanted us to remain close."

" We can't always get what we want."

" Carly, don't you think we are lucky. This was bound to happen and we are pulling through it."

I looked at the city again, " No. This is just a cell with privileges."

" Do you really wanna go back to those quarters?" he snarled.

I looked at him dead in the eye and gave him my decision: "Yes."

My answer took him aback, " Why?"

" Because it is better to live in reality than a false fantasy."

" If I bring that woman Tess up here, will you stay?"

" What?"

" Tess — that older woman; if I get her here will you agree to stay?"

" What will she do here?"

" She can be…a maid or something…"

" You have got some nerve." That insolence needed a good pounding, " I will never let you insult my friend like that!"

" Well, I don't know what else she can do here!" Gould got closer, " What does she work in Cybertron?"

" She is a construction worker of course. She used to be a University teacher."

" Well, that's one off shifting departments." Gould laughed.

" Hardy har har."

" Well, if she works here I gotta find some way I can get her in. If she can't be a maid she has got to be your assistant."

" That's better." I thought about it. I don't wanna help Gould but at this moment it seems I have no choice on the matter and truthfully I wanted to be with Tess; she was already getting sicker because of an untreated fever (decepticons do not regularly administer medical supplies) and I did not want to get separated from her. Maybe, as my assistant she can get some rest.

" So, I guess you'll stay now." The bastard was smiling.

" I wasn't going to really.'

" C'mon Carly you really don't have a choice." And a smiling idiot.

" Didn't you kinda give me a partial choice?"

" Well, I want us to be friends again."

" We can never be friends again."

And the look that passed between us was a mixture of indifference and gravity.

* * *

><p>My job description was basically the reverse of my earlier occupation. The cars that had to be maintained could be aided in assembling decepticon hatchling parts. Other cars could be kept in storage — I felt like slapping Gould. The idiot wanted me to vintage cars and even used cars and turn them into a decepticon body shop? Pure, utter madness. But it seemed he wanted to make it up to me or something. Got me a suite with a view and even Tess the same privelages. I did not want to be here. The first thing Tess did after embracing me was that she fell asleep and for the whole afternoon she just slept. We 'elite' humans may have vast workloads but we had our timings to finish them before the deadline. I got Tess some medicines and she took them before going off to sleep. I knew she would want to chat with me as soon as she woke up.<p>

I was feeling more restless than ever. This job seemed more hectic than the previous one. Why was I even calling it a job? It was a different slavery plan and I just got stuck to it. I don't want to be here. I am only here as an alternative slavery scheduling list.

" Honey don't frown. I think we have seen worse days."

" Tess?"

I looked at the older woman as she came into my room, " You know I don't think this is luxury but for a moment it was good to lay down." Tess was looking at the city, " There are probably guards monitoring our every move but that's ok…" she looked at the sky littered with airships, " When they invaded us they just stated they'll take our resources and leave. They are smart. They just never told the truth. A good way to hide the true intentions of any war."

" I still am actually thinking about Sam and the others who are not found yet. I hope they are alright. They are the lucky ones."

" True, they are…"

" Tess — I'm sorry I just needed to stay with you."

" No. I was going to miss you too."

" Well, I haven't been given a work schedule yet."

" When do we start? Any idea?"

" I though asap but I don't see anything happening."

" Well, lets just keep ourselves alert. We don't want any unexpected stuff — we have too much of that already."

" Say Tess, I always wanted to ask you…"

" Yes?"

" I just never had the time…"

" Go on."

" Do you have any family?"

Tess became quiet for some minutes. I did not say anything. " No."

" I am very sorry Tess."

" No, don't be. When the husband died over five years ago due to a stroke I was still trying to be strong. I only had a son and he died in the invasion. He was your age or a bit older. I try not to remember. I think he was working in one of the buildings that the decepticons totalled. I saw it fall down and I realized that he died instantly — I _hope_ he died instantly…"

" Are you…sure….?"

" I think so. I never saw him when I worked. Never heard from him."

" I really am very sorry."

" Honey I don't want to be cruel but there is a chance Sam might be dead."

" I know."

" Well, I don't want you to feel optimistic. It can do severe damage in the future."

There was a small knock on the door and suddenly a maid walked in looking a bit nervous: " Miss, Mr. Gould has invited over to lunch."

" Kind of a late lunch. Alright, we are coming."

" No, not the Madam, only you." She smiled as a formal gesture.

" Tell, him I cannot come."

" You must Miss."

" Carly go along no need for any altercations." Tess urged.

" Miss, it's a business lunch actually." The maid became more formal, " Madam — I am bringing your lunch over."

" Well Carly you need to go." Tess exited and the maid waited for me.

" Alright let's see what the bastard wants." The maid cringed at the label but I paid no heed. I did not personally know which side she was talking or if she was in my position or was just like Gould (the last being the most nefarious form of selfishness I had grown to know) so I had no intentions to let my mood and ideologies soften at her apparent distress.

" I am your maid — I am told to help you and your assistant."

" I do not really need a lady's maid." I narrowed my gaze at her, " But I guess you are spying on me too."

" I have no reason to spy on you." She smiled, " Unless you give me a reason to spy on you for."

I stopped walking and immediately had her pinned on the wall; she gasped in surprise but my face did not lose its cool composure, " And if you give me a reason to be pissed off we will have problems that you will feeling the consequences of severely." Her expression became almost a violent one as she tried to get my arm off but then I let her have it, " Listen smart mouth I do not care for whores like your boss and yourself who are willing to sell anything just to be alive while others die. I am here because I was different." At least verbally — I just made the random assumption of her being like Gould but until we interact more I won't be sure.

" I do not care why you are here." The maid was angrier than a fox who lost her tail, " You and I are no different. We are both slaves."

" Better a rebellious slave than a willing one."

I let her go and she looked at me indifferently — her anger was gone but I knew I have to keep an eye on her. She looked a bit hesitant but then said, " I am not given many choices you know: I hope you get that." She was in my face, " I may be your maid but if I had the chance I would kill you and run."

" That shows more backbone. I like that."

" My name is Winnie."

" I'm Carly."

" I know. And the woman inside is Tess."

" It's good we are all acquainted."

" Well, this way."

I was looking at my lavish surroundings; every wall decorated with a painting of idyllic human life, every column crafted as a grand chamber of conference or commerce and every vase and chair looking as polished and pristine as plutocratic superficiality would allow — the world had not ended her but rather was in a suspended limbo of euphoric delusion. I cringed and hated at every colour for the true slave's world was as institutionalized as a prison and lack much of vigour as one expected and beyond.

" Do you hate him a lot?"

" I suppose you are referring to Gould."

" Yes."

" Well yes I do."

Winnie looked at me, " But he has saved your life and bought you out of that minefield."

" To the guillotines — hey nobility was not immune to death."

Winnie looked at me puzzled, " I suppose you are ungrateful."

" Oh please don't lecture me on morality — a slave is a slave regardless."

" But we do get benefits."

" Hurts to know the truth."

" And that is…?"

" That the things we should own freely are bartered to us for our lives."

Winnie looked so shocked. I guess she was nor expecting me to say something like that: " Well, ummm — we are here."

I left her in her confusion and saw Gould. The bastard smiled at me but I just walked with a monotonous pace towards him, " If this is lunch date of business why did you not invite Tess?"

" Because I do not know her enough and besides I like talking with you."

" Gould we are no longer friends." I looked positively irked, " And I am only doing this because the world has gone insane."

" Carly, come on, have some tea." he smiled and I was getting more annoyed but casually laughed.

" So this is the mad hatter's tea party — I think we are missing a rabbit and of course Alice."

" The decepticons had her."

" What?" Ok, I wasn't expecting that.

" They had a soldier who did look like Alice from a amusement park ride. I think they have another manipulator, a 'twin' of sorts, who has adopted the same appearance."

" Well, why didn't you call her."

" Maybe next time I will."

We look at each other. I start feeling odd. There was a time I knew him. Was comfortable around her. Now. We were more separate as two distinct planets — like the physical bodies of Cybertron and Earth.

" Carly, do have some tea."

I looked at it. We were not allowed tea much and it was usually only in the mornings. I looked at it and drank it. There are some things you do miss — though I did not let comfort lax me — my eyes were still on him.

" You know dissembling those cars are not hard work it's just specifics and you know more about them."

" So Gould, you want to destroy the things you helped to preserve."

Gould looked unsettled, " Even if I wanted an alternative. I can't do much."

" I guess you can't do anything." I looked out and saw the patrolling airships — ready to kill any rebel.

" Carly, the day seems pleasant."

" It's such a late lunch. It'll be dusk soon. It's close to dinner time."

" I was busy."

" Naturally."

" I am happy you are here. I missed you Carly."

" Why?"

" I think we both know why Carly."

I looked surprised at him. But he looked very calm yet oddly at me.

" Do you like playing games?"

" Only if they are games."

" Is this a game?"

" Why does it need to be?"

" You are such a bastard Gould."

" And you Carly…" he smiled, " Are always so beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I liked writing this though it is just the beginning.


End file.
